


I Caught You

by Sakuraiai



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Biting, Confusion, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pining, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Trainer Stiles, Scenting, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraiai/pseuds/Sakuraiai
Summary: (reposted from previous account)Based on a post on tumblr.Pokemon trainer Stiles is new to hunting and catching pokemon. But he heard there is a rare and powerful pokemon in Beacon Hill's forest, and he's eager to find it.He just didn't expect to find Derek.





	I Caught You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, just a cutesy short drabble based on [ this post. ](http://sakurai-ai.tumblr.com/post/152385743621/sakurai-ai-yomikoda-pokewolf)
> 
> I...I don't...know...
> 
> Hope you like it~!

Stiles Stilinski was new at this.

So what!

It didn’t matter if he got into his training a few years later than the others in his class. He had other things to worry about. Like his dad’s gym, for one. It wasn’t as prosperous as it had been all those years ago, and with mum gone…

It was Scott who had gotten him transfixed at the idea of going out and finding pokemon. Scott had turned to training and hunting pokemon at a young age, and had gone off into the world looking for all sorts of pokemon. Stiles had been happy for him, being all badass and catching all of the pokemon. He’d catch them, bring them back to the gym and Stiles would help him train them in the gym.

Scott had come in one day, exhausted, panting and sweaty, but he had the biggest smile on his face as he held out a few pokeballs, showing Stiles all the neat, new pokemon he had caught.

“I hear there’s a really powerful one out in the preserve,” he had told Stiles, his eyes twinkling with delight at the thought of finding it.

Honestly at first, Stiles wasn’t so sure, but if they were able to capture a powerful pokemon and train it, they could have it work in their gym, it could bring more people around. His dad would be happy, and they’d make more money. And maybe all those asshole gym leaders from outside Beacon Hills would stop pressuring dad into selling.

So that’s how he found himself here, in the middle of Beacon Hill’s forest, just off the preserve. He had his backpack on his back filled with snacks, a few shirts, a survival kit and some water. His pokeballs were lined neatly in his belt pouch, his pokedex and all the amenities for being a trainer on him. He straightened his shirt, and pulled out a twig that had snagged in his jeans.

Straightening his backpack on his back, he made his way through the thick forestry. He had to be stealthy, like a ninja, if he was going to find a powerful pokemon.

A few moments of walking nonstop through the foliage later, he heard a rustling of leaves a few ways away. That had to be the powerful pokemon!

He should have asked Scott more questions about it…

He darted low, stumbling to the ground. Crawling like a soldier on his front, he brushed the high grass to the side and peered at the figure by the tree. The figure was pretty large, wearing a t-shirt and jeans – and in hindsight, that should have tipped Stiles off – with cute wolf ears and a bushy tail that swished back and forth as he reached up into the trees for apples.

But Stiles was just so excited to catch his first pokemon that he didn’t care if this pokemon wore clothes, and this one really did look powerful. His muscles were huge, his body was large and he just looked so _alpha._

Stiles was going to catch this pokemon, whether it was the last thing he did. He slithered up the tree, and reached into his belt pocket, pulling out a pokeball and pressing the button at the front to activate it. With a swing, he threw the pokeball at the pokemon, watching and wishing that the monster would go into the pokeball, and then he could explain what he wanted.

His dad would be so proud that he caught the powerful pokemon!

His eyes widened in shock, however, when the pokeball bounced off the monsters dark haired head and fell to the ground with a quiet thud.

Oh my god…

…that was _not_ a pokemon!

Stiles had heard stories of the Hale pack, they were peaceful werewolves that lived in the heart of Beacon Hill’s, almost like royalty because all the pokemon that lived in Beacon Hill’s followed them and their pack.

The Hale’s were fierce, loyal and protective, but they only stayed on their preserve. That was the rule the werewolves had with the humans, they won’t go into town, and the humans wouldn’t step foot into the preserve. Those who did were fair game.

Shit, Stiles was in their territory!

And even worse that was _Derek freakin’ Hale._

The hottest, and meanest wolf out of the entire pack. How the hell had he missed that?

Stiles didn’t get a chance to high tail it out of there before Derek turned around, his eyes glowing, his claws sharp and fangs out. He reached down for the pokeball by his feet, surrounded by the apples he had dropped after being hit in the head, and eyed Stiles.

His growl broke Stiles out of his revere, and the young trainer turned, his feet creating puffs of dirt as he ran. He could hear the loud howl coming from behind him as the wolf ran after him.

“It was an honest mistake!” He yelled into the air, hoping the wolf herd him enough to stop and let him get away.

Meandering this way and that, he hoped that he’d be able to dodge and parry around so Derek would either lose sight of him, or get bored and give up on the chase.

No such luck.

Stiles could hear the thud thud thud of Derek following him, taking a quick peek back, he saw a black mass with blue eyes running after him. The wolf leaped into the air, pouncing on Stiles. The trainer fell onto the ground in a heap. The massive, heavy and furry mound of wolf on him. His backpack pressed into his back, making him curve up slightly, his pokeballs littered on the ground around them.

Fuck, he was going to die. He was going to die!

But the wolf just sat on him, his growls low as he huffed and poked his nose into Stiles’s neck, his face and his hair, anywhere the wolf could reach without moving. He returned back to Stiles’ neck, pressing his teeth into the flesh on his throat, not penetrating skin, just pressing almost teasingly, and the trainer felt himself stiffen in fear.

This was it, he was going to be wolf-chow. Stir-fry Stilinski, raw steak Stiles…oh god!

_Sorry Dad._

He clenched his eyes shut at the impending bite that would ensure now that the wolf had him captured, had him submissive and limp. He waited for the pain he would feel when those fangs would dig into his neck and pull, tug and inevitably kill him.

…he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Minutes passed, and yet…nothing happened.

Taking in a deep breath, he opened his eyes and looked up to the big, black wolf sitting on him. The wolf’s head tilted to one side, on ear low, the other high, it would have been adorable if it wasn’t for those sharp teeth pressing into his neck.

“D-Derek? Are you gonna…?” He didn’t want to finish the sentence, but he needed to know what was going on. Why was Derek just sitting on him?

Oh god, was Derek scenting him?

The wolf growled low, the sound reverberating into Stiles body, but he didn’t move. The sun could have risen and fallen for all Stiles knew. Because that’s how long it felt until Derek finally moved.

He retracted his teeth. chuffed a few times, growling low and darting his eyes back and forth along the preserve, before looking up at Stiles. He then licked a long stripe over Stiles’s cheek.

Stiles sat surprisingly still as this happened, just letting the wolf do whatever his instincts were telling him. At least Derek wasn’t killing him.

But it was still gross!

The wolf then got up, towering over Stiles’s body, he howled loud into the skies, and padded off the trainers body. Stiles watched as he moved, careful not to make any quick gestures as he got up, leaning back on his elbows.

That when he saw it.

A small splodge of pink slithered out from under the grass and stopped at the base of a tree just a few feet away from the two. It’s dark eyes looked peaceful as it lay itself back onto the trunk and took deep breaths.

A Ditto?

The powerful pokemon was a Ditto?

A rare pokemon that could morph itself into anything it wanted. It would be perfect for their gym, for his family. If Stiles ever got the chance to catch it and train it, then he wouldn’t have to worry about anything terrorising the gym, of any other leaders usurping them.

He _needed_ this pokemon, or his dad’s dream of owning a prosperous gym that could help the people of Beacon Hills would crumble.

“The bastard shape shifts so much its hard to get a read on him,” Derek’s gruff voice said.

Stiles turned to see a now human, and _naked!_ Derek straddled over him, his muscular body was still towering over him on all fours. And what a body it was…

No, he needed to focus. But…shit, he stumbled quietly up, turned over onto his front, not wanting to move Derek from over him. If the Ditto saw them, it might run away. And _no_ Stiles was _not_ getting hot and bothered with the thought of a naked Derek on top of him, pressing into his back, and breathing into his ear.

Shut up, he wasn’t!

Derek watched, amused and intrigued, he had never seen a pokemon being captured before. He watched as Stiles grasped one of the pokeballs on the ground and swung it to the pokemon.

The Ditto’s eyes opened, it stared at Stiles as the ball arched in the air, it was like he was summing the trainer up. Derek let a low growl escape his lips and the Ditto watched the pokeball reach him. It prodded on his gloopy head and opened, before the Ditto was caught into it.

Stiles sucked in a breath as he watched the ball twitch and squirm in the grass, before it stilled, cooling. The pokemon having been happy to be caught.

Stiles suddenly jumped up, pushing Derek up as he reached for the warm ball, he held it in his hands.

His first pokemon!

His smile was wide and his eyes twinkled as he held the pokeball out to the naked Derek. “Don’t think I don’t know what you did for me,”

Derek rolled his eyes, settling onto the ground and chuffed. “I didn’t do anything,”

“You knew that pokemon was around here, that’s why you pounced.” Stiles stated, placing his full pokeball into his belt pouch. “And then you did your alpha mojo to get him to comply.”

“Whatever,” Derek said, getting up and morphing back into his wolf form.

He nudged at Stiles’s hand, ushering the trainer to follow him. Stiles complied, trailing next to the wolf as he led them out of the forest.

He had caught his first pokemon, all thanks to Derek!


End file.
